Digital images (e.g., images captured by digital cameras or scanners) are generally not perfect photographs. Problems with digital images can include, for example, underexposure, red-eye caused by flash, incorrect orientation and blurriness.
Consumers demand high visual quality and convenience in dealing with digital photographs. Previously, users have relied on third-party imaging software to re-touch digital images. These software packages provide complicated adjustable scalars for users to adjust images manually after the images have been acquired by a PC. While some software packages provide adjustment functions requiring less user expertise or interaction, they normally require the end-user to initiate the adjustment for individual images.
Whatever the benefits of previous techniques, they do not have the advantages of the techniques and tools presented below.